Ner'zhul (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń)
Aby znaleźć informacje o oryginalnej postaci, zobacz hasło Ner'zhul. :Aby znaleźć informacje o walce, zobacz hasło Ner'zhul (tactics). :"Nasz los jest zapisany w gwiazdach, a tymi władam ja." |Przynależność = Klan Cienistego Księżyca Żelazna Horda (dawniej) |Stanowisko = Wódz klanu Cienistego Księżyca Starszy Szaman klanu Cienistego Księżyca |Lokacja = Dolina Cienistego Księżyca Cmentarzyska Cienistego Księżyca |Status = Możliwy do zabicia ( ) Zmarły (wiedza po Cmentarzyskach Cienistego Księżyca) |Rodzina = Rulkan (małżonka) |Uczniowie = Gul'dan (dawniej) |Instancja = Tereny pochówku Cienistego Księżyca |Dubbing = Vic Mignogna }} Ner'zhul to wódz klanu Cienistego Księżyca z Doliny Cienistego Księżyca, wpływowy i potężny starszy szaman. Dzięki niecodziennej inteligencji i sprytowi opracował liczne, dalekosiężne machinacje. Ner'zhul jest jednym z tytularnych wodzów w World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, jak również ostatnim przeciwnikiem w instancji Cmentarzyska Cienistego Księżyca. Biografia Przez długie pokolenia klan Cienistego Księżyca zbierał wiedzę o gwiazdach świecących nad Draenorem. Orkowie z najdalszych zakątków kontynentu zwracali się doń po proroctwa, a wódz Cienistego Księżyca, Ner'zhul, był szeroko znany z umiejętności porozumiewania się z duchami.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/game/lore/characters/nerzhul Chociaż Ner'zhul był przezorny i dalekowzroczny, jego wizja zjednoczonych orczych klanów została zakłócona przez manipulacje jego ucznia, Gul'dana oraz krwawą rzeczywistość powstania Żelaznej Hordy. Jego klan, Cienisty Księżyc, zawsze spoglądał w gwiazdy w poszukiwaniu przewodnictwa. Dziś mistycyzm tych mędrców śmierci prowadzi Draenor na krawędź zniszczenia.http://us.battle.net/wow/en/warlords-of-draenor/ 'Dołączenie do Żelaznej Hordy' Gdy Żelazna Horda rozpoczęła swój marsz przez Draenor, Ner'zhul otrzymał od Groma Hellscreama ultimatum: dołącz albo giń. Chociaż nie pragnął wojny, Ner'zhul przyłączył się do Żelaznej Hordy, by ocalić życie swego klanu. Grom nie darzył jednak szacunkiem tradycji Cienistego Księżyca w dziedzinie astrologii, komunikacji z duchami i wróżenia; nakazał wodzowi, by klan okazał się przydatny w walce, inaczej i tak zostanie unicestwiony. Przyparty do muru Ner'zhul złamał święte prawa klanu i przyzwał moc zakazanej Ciemnej Gwiazdy, zyskując władzę nad Czeluścią. Jego żona, Rulkan, nie zgodziła się z tym posunięciem, odchodząc z licznymi podobnie myślącymi, by utworzyć Wygnańców Cienistego Księżyca. Mimo że przyzwał Ciemną Gwiazdę i pod przymusem dołączył do Żelaznej Hordy, lojalność Ner'zhula była wątpliwa, a odszczepieńcom nie poświęcał żadnej uwagi. 'World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor' thumb|Ner'zhul przywołuje Ciemną Gwiazdę. Ner'zhul oraz jego klan bronili razem z resztą Żelaznej Hordy Mrocznego Portalu przed atakiem Przymierza i Hordy. Klan był szczególnie aktywny w Umbralnych Komnatach, gdzie został wezwany przez porucznika Keli'dana. Zniszczył on jaskinię, próbując zabić Khadgara i pozostałych atakujących. Później Ner'zhula można zobaczyć, jak nadzorował atak wraz z Gromem, Kilroggiem Deadeyem, Kargathem Bladefistem i Blackhandem, gdy Wódz Wojenny Hellscream wydał rozkaz pościgu za intruzami. Podległy Żelaznej Hordzie klan Cienistego Księżyca otrzymał zadanie ataku na uświęconą Świątynię Karaboru. Chociaż klan i draenei przez wiele stuleci żyli obok siebie bez zwady, Ner'zhul bez zająknięcia zabrał się do wypełnienia rozkazu. Po licznych potyczkach z draenei, w tym z samym Prorokiem Velenem, Ner'zhul przyzwał Ciemną Gwiazdę i rozpoczął oblężenie Karaboru. Gdy poszukwiacze przygód przybyli go powstrzymać, Ner'zhul przyzwał duchy przodków, głośno oznajmiając, że ocali swój klan przed gniewem Hellscreama. Gdy Velen zaproponował pomoc w powrocie klanu Ner'zhula na ścieżkę pokoju, ten odparł, że cienie Czeluści już zajęły jego duszę. Rzucił się do walki z Velenem, lecz zniknął, gdy rytuał przyzwania Ciemnej Gwiazdy został ukończony. Draenejski prorok poświęcił własne życie, by oczyścić Ciemną Gwiazdę do jej oryginalnego kształtu, naaru K'ara. Gdy Ner'zhul stracił kartę przetargową, został razem ze swoim klanem usunięty z Żelaznej Hordy za nieudane zniszczenie Karaboru. Uciekł na Cmentarzyska Cienistego Księżyca, pozostawiając Żelazną Hordę w Dolinie swojemu losowi. Ner'zhul zabrał najlepszych szamanów i nekromantów głęboko na cmentarzysko. Gdy jego sługi zostały pokonane, poszukiwacze przygód przyłapali Ner'zhula na odprawianiu rytuału, który zabrał ich wszystkich na Kraniec Rzeczywistości, gdzie Ner'zhul, całkowicie opętany przez Czeluść, został pokonany. Cel * Ciekawostki * Fakt, że Ner'zhul i jego klan skupiają się na użyciu magii cienia i nekromancji jest prawdopodobnie nawiązaniem do losu jego oryginalnego odpowiednika. Galeria Shadowmoon_Crest.png|Klan Ner'zhula: Cienisty Księżyc. Ner'zhul_WoD.jpg|Ner'zhul na grafice zwiastującej Warlords of Draenor. Ner'zhul_WoD_model.jpg|Ner'zhul w grze. Ner'zhul_WoD_fan_art.jpg|Grafika fanowska Filmy Warlords of Draenor - Dark Portal Outro||Zniszczenie Mrocznego Portalu. Warlords of Draenor – Shadowmoon Valley Finale|Poświęcenie Velena. Zmiany w aktualizacjach * Odnośniki Kategoria:Żelazna Horda Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń) mob Kategoria:Unikalny model Kategoria:Unikalny głos Kategoria:Alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń Kategoria:Shadowmoon clan (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń) Kategoria:Shadowmoon Valley (alternatywna czasoprzestrzeń) NPC Kategoria:Orkowie